Day-Walker's Daughter: Blade
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Blade never believed that he had a daughter, but in time he realizes just who she is; Sophia knows her father is that 'day-walker' killing filthy demons but after the night she'd been kidnapped she barely remembers who she is anymore. Sexual themes, violence, slight gore, blood-play and Deacon/Sophia oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I stated in my profile, I was going to make a Blade fanfic that involved Deacon Frost and a new OC of mine; her name is Sophia and she is Blade's daughter that he never really knew existed until she encounters her father and tells him about her past; well anyway Sophia is strangely perfectly human, and she's a sweet girl who wanted nothing but to find out more about her father and get to know more about these so called 'daywalkers' and vampires. But she gets herself in to more trouble than she bargains for, she encounters Deacon Frost by accident nearly falling for him at a downtown bar! Well I can't tell you more that would ruin the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this! I only own the two OC's**

**The Encounter: Blade**

**::**

The air outside was cold and pitch black; she knew better than to walk outside alone at this time of night but living in that run-down apartment wasn't helping her much with her social life, so flaunting herself around at night didn't matter, the only true friend she really had was Tommy Slate, a high school friend, not actually her friend, because she was in middle school by the time he was a junior but she heard rumors around her school that some high school boy had a crush on the little Sophia in middle school. They were roommates but she didn't fall too well with him after a month so he moved out.

"So, still working on your little vampire research?" Tommy teased, nudging her in the side with an elbow. Sophia didn't acknowledge him. Tommy was 5'5 and Sophia was 5'2, so it was slightly hard to nudge her without hitting her somewhere above the shoulders.

She remained quiet as they entered the library. Tommy snickered behind her watching her make her way over to the computers. "Come on, you got to stop this, you know vampires aren't real," he crossed his arms, standing directly behind her. Sophia brushed her thick brunette hair behind her, whipping him unknowingly and logged on.

She still didn't speak; "Uh fine, when you're done come find me, I'll be in the "vampire" section," he laughed as he walked off, the librarian pressing a finger up to her lips.

Sophia was an excellent typist so she knew what she was doing when she was on the computer.

**.**

There were too many facts about these 'vampires' and a certain kind of 'day-walker' that made Tommy almost seem right about them being not real, a myth, but she knew, just out there somewhere her father was that one certain 'day-walker' that everyone talks about; she barely remembers his face, but she did know for a fact that he was her father.

Sophia felt her hands shake and her forehead sweat; _no, not here, please no! _She said to herself, while her body temperature hit the cold mark within seconds and that's when she knew it was going to be a long time for her to calm back down. Sophia had a bad mental disorder, Anxiety-disorder, it always happened whenever she'd least expect it and Tommy was always there when it happened. "T-Tommy, Tommy, where are you?" her voice was even shaking to the bone, with her hands slowly moving away from the keyboard, and her entire body moving just seconds after.

He left the book isle and hurried to her side to help her cool down, dragging her outside, where he knew the cold air would help tons. His voice was soft and careful as he spoke to her, trying to tell her everything was alright, that she wasn't in any danger, she was fine;

They remained on the steps just outside the library, with his arm around her, his voice still trying to calm her; Sophia remained a little shaken, but she was finally calming down. "Thanks Tommy, god if you weren't here I don't know what I'd do," she hugged him once before standing up, wrapping her bare arms around herself to keep some warmth.

Tommy still stayed seated, leaning back in to the stair. "So where to now?" he looked her way, with a single finger tip toying with his dark hoop earring, one ankle crossed over the other. Sophia became chilled; "I don't have a clue, you pick," she stated with a sigh of exhaustion, slumping right down beside Tommy.

He leaned forward in to his lap and removed something very thin from his back pocket. "How 'bout the bar?" he smiled, waving in front of her, her very own 'special' ID card, clearly stating that she's 21 years of age. She took one look at it and shoved him back. "What the hell is wrong with you, you know I don't do stuff like that, we'll get caught anyway," she growled, crossing her arms in a way that startled Tommy. That devious smile never left though; "Come on Soph, it's not that bad, and you look 21 to me," he continued to wave the plastic card in her face and all she did was roll her dark pretty eyes. "Uh, fine, but if we-I mean if I get caught with a fake ID I'm going to kick your ass, Tommy," she smiled a tiny smile before taking the card from his fingers like she was more pissed off than happy with him.

He smiled and they left.

**.**

Living in a big city was crazy, Sophia hated it but Tommy loved it. Being the bad-boy that he was, he had all the room to do his fucking drug-dealing shit, that Sophia hated, he was 23 years old born in Spain but raised in America by his foster family, that he could give two shits about. Doing bad things were the only things he really knew how to do and he was very good at it.

"So ready to get you're groove on baby?" he teased doing a tiny little jig just before they walked in through the front door, the lights a bit flashy but not too extreme.

At the front door, a big ass American man Brucie asked for ID from the two. He knew Tommy but he didn't recognize the little girl beside him. He gave her a close look and that's when she slowly brought up the card and his blue eyes looked it over, "Okay you're good," he felt a bit suspicious but she was a friend of Tommy's, and he admired that boy.

Just as they walked inside Sophia punched Tommy in the arm and heard him squack. "What was that for?" he put a hand over his possibly bruised bicep looking down at her. She shrugged; "I don't know, maybe you should never call me baby," she stood by his side, her dark eyes scanning all the dancers and drinkers, trying to keep as much of her cool as possible.

The air was hot, and all she wore was a red t-shirt, holey jeans and silver flip-flops that were on the verge of snapping in two in any second. She wasn't dressed appropriately for this kind of bar, she had no idea Tommy was going to take her here so she remained angry at him for the last remaining moments of the night, together. "Hey cheer up, I'll buy you a drink," Tommy brought her over to the bar and she took a seat beside some flamboyant fellow with bleach blond hair.

Tommy ordered from the man behind the bar and the drink came in no time. Tommy sipped from his and he held hers before her, waiting for the day she takes the first drink of alcohol.

She looked at it and the light blue color was quite the attraction, but she didn't drink it. "No, I don't want to drink, just leave me alone," she explained, her voice almost sad and hurt but he knew when to back off. He drank hers and left like she wanted. Why did Tommy have to be so stupid? He made her want to just pull out her hair all the fucking time, god!

But when the lights went black and began to flash that's when she knew that this wasn't just a bar, it was a club and she always hated the idea of going to a club, especially one that involved grinding, revealing clothes and sex in the other rooms along with an assortment of narcotics.

She felt her head swell with anger and confusion as the music fell deeper and deeper, that's when a frightening scream filled her ears with fear. Sophia was stunned and frozen in place. The people around her left as the lights still continued to flash, causing the dancers and drinkers to fall in to one another. Soon the room was filled with screams and she felt her eyes sting with tears. "Tommy?" she called his name moving her ass from the bar, carefully making her way through the crowd of sweaty men and women. She didn't see him, didn't feel him, god this was fucking stupid!

Her heart was racing and her thoughts were scrambled all she thought about was hopefully finding Tommy and getting the hell out of here, but the lights burst leaving the club dark and filled with silence until one unlucky woman had to scream. That's when everyone began to race around again and eventually she found herself belly-faced down on the hard ground, covered in spilled booze and god knows what else. "Tommy...?" she tried to yell but her voice was weak over the sounds of all the frightened people, she couldn't speak.

"There's no need to break up the party, it's only just begun!" that voice, that startling voice gave her chills as everyone almost immediately stopped in place, leaving just a crack of new light for her to see out.

"T-Tommy?" Sophia's voice was still little and quiet, and that's when she felt a hand grab tightly to her forearm pulling her free. It was Tommy, she could smell his cologne, that familiar smell brought her back to life, as her arms went around him, her head on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," he whispered and on their way out, trying his best to scramble through the dumb-ass people, he heard the most horrific sound; a hiss vibrated deep in his ear and out of fucking nowhere, he was pulled away from Sophia and his screams caused her to cry.

"Tommy!" new dim lights glowed up above, like it was part of some stupid plan for the lights to bust in the first place but it was nothing like that; bodies lay everywhere along the dark floors, blood spilled everywhere, no one, not even Tommy was found standing there, no one but pale clothed creatures, dark blood spilled down the front of them, all of them looking back at her.

She was definitely scared out of her mind. She knew, she just knew they were real and now being surrounded by so many of them, she was frightened, tears rolling down her face.

Only one man, a pale creature stood out from all the rest; he jumped down from a ledge high above where the strobe lights hung, and landed perfectly on his two feet. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were stark blue, so impossibly blue.

"Fuck!" she whispered and standing still, she knew she was surrounded; there was no way of an escape. "Oh, look at who we have here, a little minor drinking at the bar, bad girl," he walked toward her and the others split in two large groups for him to make his way. Sophia furrowed her brows and bit her lip. Looking directly at the approaching bastard, she let her hands reach for anything she could grab and luckily for her she felt a glass bottle; nice!

"Leave me alone!" she gave the bottle a swing and tossed it out before her, watching it collide in to him like he was some kind of statue or something. The tiny remaining shards of the bottle fell to the floor and he stood there, looking down at the glass pieces. "Hm," he sighed lifting his eyes back toward her and that's when he had a strong hand around her brown neck, blocking off absolutely every airway. He had her lower back pressed up against the bar, bending her backwards, god it was so fucking painful.

She shut her eyes afraid to see him so close. "You better think before you act, girl, I have very, very hungry boys and girls here that will love to take a bite out of you, now are you going to listen like a good little girl or am I going to have to toss you to the fucking monsters, huh!" he clawed her face, pinching each side of her mouth with a thumb and index finger, flaring his nostrils and baring his fangs. He realized how close to death she was by the loss of air, so he let her go and watched her fall to her knees, coughing.

"How about you come with me and I'll let you see your little boyfriend again,?" he kneeled down to her size, using one hand to hold up her face. Sophia was scared and angry; she didn't know what to do. She coughed in his face and he did nothing but reveal a devious smirk and swat her across the face, knocking her to her back. "God, why the fuck do I always end up with the stubborn ones?" he growled and looked her over once before taking her in his arms.

**  
::**

**E/N: Well there you have it, Sophia get's 'napped by Deacon Frost, the bad-ass vampire woot! Stay tuned for the update! We will see more of Tommy Slate too don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well the new update is a pretty good one; Sophia misses Tommy, Quinn has a filth-eye on her, and Mercury is a jealous bitch! Guess what happens!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this, I only own Tommy and Sophia

Warnings: Slight violence, tiny sexual hints and language

**Strange Place: Blade**

**::**

As soon as her eyes opened, her skin finally recognized the coldness of the atmosphere and she began to shiver, almost falling victim to the softness and quietness that those warm ambient lights gave off; Sophia wasn't at all familiar with where she was, but by the looks of things she knew she was far from home, far from the big city of New York.

Just a minute before her lips had a chance to part, she moved one arm and realized that it was completely immobile and eventually she became conscious of her inability to even move from where she sat. That's when the fear began to kick in like a strong shot of acid from a filthy needle. The ambient lights gave off enough power for her to see and she noticed the ropes and the dirty chains were the only things holding her back like she was some disease-ridden animal. "Tommy, Tommy, help! Someone, get me out of here!" her voice such a fresh, delightful alarm that sent the night-stalkers creeping.

Only two were visible to her. "Where the fuck am I?" she glared at the beasts knowing that if she kept it up, she'd get that face of hers wiped clean off but she wasn't really thinking. Sophia continued to wiggle her wrists, and her ankles but the rope and chains were quite the struggle for a little thing like her.

Both creatures looked almost perfectly human besides the pale-ness of their cold flesh and their large fangs when they smiled. "I think she's the new 'girl'," the male out of the two spoke out first, bending down to her size, which caused her to back up in to the cold stone wall.

He didn't look likemuch of a pleased blood-sucker; he looked like he's been through a lot during his life as a soul-less being. He looked terribly burned on one side of his face, maybe that's why he covered his eyes with those dark shades, but besides those burns he still looked god-damn freaky. The woman standing beside him didn't look too pleased to see her either; "Yes and she's going to be in a hell of a lot of fun and excitement," she started, her voice cold and so full of feminism that she almost made Sophia jealous; she was a beautiful creature, short stark white hair, pale skin, perfect body shape, god.

Quinn laughed before standing back up. "I know Deacon, and he's not going to go too easy on this one," her words scared her as she walked off and vanished immediately leaving Sophia with that creepy bastard that looked like he was going to bite her any minute.

"Hey don't listen to Mercury, she's just a jealous bitch," he bent down to her size once more, removing his glasses. She jumped back a bit in-case he should snap but all he did was snicker and jumped right back at her, letting his fangs and those claws of his scare her to tears. "Hah, you are a jumpy one aren't you, I'm just telling you this for your own good, I got to get my ass out of here but I'll be back, don't worry," he gave her a wink, making her shiver in disgust at what that fucking wink could mean, so many reasons for that fucking dick to even think of doing that.

Now she was alone, she couldn't tell herself that she was alone for sure but she felt alone, and scared, trapped down here like she was a new victim for their feeding.

Days passed, even months since Sophia's been here with the night-stalkers; she's been shown just exactly where Deacon Frost had been all these days, months, these years and she began to feel a little bit comfortable with the dark and creepy style they all had going here, besides the part where Deacon and his followers took innocent lives of the other humans they have stashed away in the basement where Sophia once was and all those days she hasn't seen Deacon face to face since the day she was taken.

She still missed Tommy, and thought of him good as dead, well that's what she was told until one night she was wandering around the dark halls, with no light but the light on her cellphone that Deacon had no idea that she had, and she heard a faint sound, not knowing exactly what it was, she crept closer towards the room and cracked as it was, she took a look and couldn't believe the sight she saw; that white haired woman with what looked like Tommy Slate, but it wasn't. The room was dim with candles circling the room. She wanted to cry, or vomit, or even scream, she just didn't know how to react to that;

Sophia ran down the halls and that's when she came in contact with Deacon Frost for the very second time she's been here; Quinn and all the others announced a few nights ago that Deacon was going to be gone for a while just to straighten out a few things with the elders, and now that she actually came in to contact with him, feeling his hard torso push up against hers after she had ran in to him, made her fall over and just sit there feeling afraid.

He didn't seem too happy to see her in fact he was inraged, and before she could stand up and run, he reached down and took a fist full of her dark hair in the palm of his hand, feeling it between his fingers and pulled her up to her feet. She felt her eyes water and she used her two hands to fight him off but he wasn't going to release any time soon. "I'd be fucking lying if I said I never wanted to try out a colored girl, now move!" he admired her with those stark eyes of his for a second or two before shoving her forward, showing her the way to Deacon's quarters. On the way there, Sophia wiped at her eyes a few times, putting her cellphone back in the back of her jeans that she's been wearing for more than a week, god he was such a asshole!

She couldn't stop thinking about what she'd seen; she missed Tommy but he wasn't Tommy anymore, he was changed, he was like them now and it broke her.

Before they made it to his room, Sophia stopped and stared in to the open doorway, looking in to the room which was decorated in an assortment of 16th century jewels and tables, anything you think of still in pristine condition, sort of, but this, this wasn't his real bedroom this was only the room he came to when he had a few things to get out, like some tension, anything. Deacon was more of a modern, futuristic type of bastard.

"Step inside," he pushed her a bit forward but she didn't go; he nudged her again and she still didn't go; "Get the fuck inside, I don't want to have to drain you in just one night!" his voice was stern and so powerful those words rolled across the back of her like a bad stench but she still held her ground. "Don't touch me!" she spat back, and stood there, her hands clenched in to tight fists, and a heart on the verge of bursting; Deacon could definitely feel the rise in temperature as she began to over-heat and the pounding of her heart was hard on him, he wanted a taste, just a tiny taste. But instead of showing her his blood-thirsty side, he pushed her forward and she fell to her hands and knees, he slammed the door shut, locked it and pulled her up again by her hair.

"You don't want me to touch you, you don't want me to fucking touch you?" he still had a serious grip on the back of her skull pulling her closer to him, until the both of their bodies collided. Sophia could barely feel anything any more, he was frightening her to the very core, but that didn't stop her from standing her ground. "Fuck no!" she was never the kind of girl to go around cussing like a sailor but these times, who the hell wouldn't? The blood-thirsty bastard wasn't listening.

Deacon gave a little snicker, his nose flaring, and his fangs ready for penetration as he pulled her head back, revealing to him her suculent dark neck. "I can already taste it, you better take back what you said babe, I'm soo hungry!" he licked his lips and readied his fangs, but just before he could wrap those cold fingers around her neck, she had quite the nerve to spit in his face and he let her hit the ground, her face landing in a large blood-stain in the carpet. Her heart raced and her hands shook. Deacon wiped his face clean and bent down. "I already had a fucking SHITTY day and I don't need some bitchy little human spitting in my fucking face!" he yelled and stood up and wrapped his fingers around her neck, pushing her up against the door. She couldn't even try to breathe, it was too hard and every time she tried, she made it much, much worse. All she could do was claw at his hands, and gasp.

He flared his nostrils and revealed his fangs another time. "Don't make me do this," he calmed only slightly down from his previous rage, loosening his grip so she had a chance to breathe. God, he was hauntingly gorgeous and she hated to even think it, but it was true, he was devishly handsome. His lips curved in to a sweet smile, while his opposite hand came up to stroke her face. Sophia finally let herself fall in to his power and he soon let her go, dropping her to the floor.

"Come on, get up and follow me," Deacon's voice was normal again almost like nothing even happened between the two of them, brushing back a few strands of hair that dangled in his eyes from the stood up slowly and pulled down her shirt.

Deacon closed the door behind her and shoved her forward.

**.**

Glass surrounded them and she found herself out on the balcony, watching the blood-suckers swim around in the dark swimming pool, playing a game as if they were human. The night was beautiful out here, and the moon was gorgeous.

Deacon put one hand around her lower back and pushed her forward. "Take a look around," his voice was so calm and quiet as he took a seat in his leather lounge chair, pulling out a smoke, watching her walk awkwardly around the pool. Mercury stepped out of the water, the perfectly blue liquid dropping off her like she was some sort of goddess, but Sophia hid those feelings from her; she saw her in bed with Tommy, she just couldn't believe she would do that to her, to them.

"Get your little butt in here, the waters nice," she turned to see who that was and she saw that burnt face of Quinn, who was wading in the water, floating towards her. Sophia kept her mouth shut afraid Deacon would snap. She let her eyes wander back and saw Mercury and Deacon sitting on the leather couch together sharing a smoke, what a fucking bitch!

Sophia was more relieved than angry to see that Deacon was busy, distracted as she would call it with someone else. So she turned to face Quinn who was still in the water, and gave her a massive splash, causing her to jerk from the contact of the water. Quinn laughed and jumped out of the water in nothing but dark slacks. "You better watch yourself, a young little girl like you won't last long at a place like this," he breathed heavy in her face, as he brushed himself right passed her, leaving to retrieve a smoke as well.

The dark girl just stood there staring at the vamps as they enjoyed their time, smoking, staring, smiling at her innocence, her color, her everything.

She now began to remember why she hated this place, these bastards were just as cruel mentally as they were physically and she couldn't stand it. Sophia left the balcony and raced inside, but as her hip bumped Quinn's knee, he jumped up and grabbed her immediately.

"I told you to watch yourself little skank!" he let the cigarette drop from his lips, and his arms were tight around the girl. Deacon saw that happen and he snapped furiously; "Let her go!" was all he really had to say to get Quinn to knock his shit off and Sophia bolted from their presence. Deacon finished his cig and jumped up to follow the human.

Mercury stood up minutes after Deacon left and kicked Quinn in the leg before exiting the room; the asshole cursed to himself and finished his smoke.

**.**

Sophia fled to the very same room she and Deacon argued and locked the door. "Uh, god!" she slid herself down the door, tears falling from her face and the silence over-powering her. She cried for Tommy, she knew she liked him, she never told him and it was too late, she was stupid for never admitting her feelings for him when he had.

But the time alone was cut short by a hard thud against the door. "Open the door, now!" it was Deacon again and hell, if she didn't open she'd be in for a hell of a fight. She collected herself, wiped the tears and carefully opened the door. His eyes were the first thing she noticed as he walked over the threshold and took her by surprise by a hand to the neck. "Hey don't fucking shed those tears okay, Quinn knows he's a fucktard, the only one you have to worry about around here is me," his grip loosened, and his eyes found a perfect stopping place up on her lips. It was strange for her in a way; she never thought she'd be the attraction of a white man, and now that she was the 'follower' of Deacon Frost, a vampire asshole, well, it didn't really change the way she felt about most white men, especially the ones that made fun of her back in high school, that was hard to get over but she did.

In this moment, the very silent moment they began to share, Deacon removed his hand from her neck and looked in to her eyes as he took a hold of her wrist and flipped it over so the under-side was shown. "I haven't had a drink for a while," he smiled and with that stated, he sliced her wrist and she jerked causing the claw to penetrate and making it a much larger cut. She tried to hide her whimpers but it was hard, the slice was almost up to the knotch of her elbow, and the blood was everywhere;

Deacon didn't mean for that to happen, but it was blood and it was warm and fresh. She could see and feel the hunger burning inside him and it scared her. "Hold still, I won't bite if you don't fucking move!" he cursed and he could feel her shaking as he attempted to hold her still while he let his tongue flick across the wound, licking every last bit of the spilled blood, and damn did it taste like something out of this world, her blood was almost sweet, and tangy, it was so unique, so different from other humans he could almost not control himself as his mouth puckered up against it, digging his tongue deep in to the wound, his lips completely covered in the filth.

If she heard correctly, Sophia recognized a moan that passed his lips as he drank and sucked; it was almost too painful when he sucked because he would graze his teeth across the open flesh and bring shivers to her flesh.

The heat of all the blood made her stomach curdle and soon enough she was out.

**::**

**E/N: There was a bit of some Sophia/Deacon violent fluff for you, there will be more coming and she will eventually see Tommy Slate and her father don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the update in which Deacon finally 'marks' Sophia and keeps her as his little pet, Sophia. You get to see a bit of Tommy Slate in this as well as a little bit of chit-chat about Blade, Sophia's father. Can't tell you more, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from the making of this, only my two Ocs Tommy and Sophia**

****

Warnings: Sexual themes, slight violence and language

**Pet: Blade**

**::**

She was asleep, motionless, still breathing but fast asleep. Deacon smiled as he walked toward the bed, no clothing covering his pale form but a pair of black slacks. He's never had an encounter with such a sweet human being quite like her, her body so soft and little, so full of youth and warmth, Deacon was almost pleased that he'd taken her from the club.

Sophia stirred around in the pearl white sheets, her brown body vulnerable and clotheless, just the way Deacon perferred.

He climbed the mattress, careful not to wake her, and snuck right beside her. Damn she was so warm and her skin was so fucking supple and soft like she's been untouched all these years. Now that he lay next to her, licking his lips he slowly and carefully tucked one finger underneath the sheet that covered to her shoulders-down and tugged it down like a silent strip tease. He could smell her skin, it was an experience for his senses that's for sure. Sophia stirred again, causing the sheets to slip and Frost smiled. He continued to sneak the covers from her body and soon, her light chocolate brown skin was all his to joyfully play up on.

All was too quiet in the room until the glass door swun open and he spotted Mercury standing there in nothing but dark lingerie panties and a long dark fuzzy over-coat shielding her bare breasts. She looked almost disgusted with Deacon, her face telling every ounce of what she was feeling. She knew the human girl was his new 'pet' or so called 'play-thing' but she still loved sharing everything with Deacon; sharing her love and her loyalty.

"Oh come on Mercury, it's not like I never noticed you fucking around with your new vampire fuck-toy, you got what you wanted and I got what I wanted, all is fair," Deacon explained, looking away from Mercury back down at the vulnerable little human beside him;

The blond haired female glared at the stark white walls and then back at Deacon who was doing his best to fondle and touch the young girl carefully. Rage grew deep inside her and uncontrolled as she was, she flung herself on to the bed, not even trying to be quiet as the girl slept and topped Deacon with swift ease. The male vampire growled revealing his own set of fangs as a threat, putting both of his hands on her arms, while his claws deeply penetrated her pale flesh. "Get the fuck off!" he snapped and benched her upwards tossing her completely off of him, but since she was great with her vampire flexibility, she pushed herself up off the ground with her legs and jumped in to the air, holding herself against the wall.

"Soon, you know you're going to lose it, and eventually that little girl will be nothing more but a lifeless creature like us and I doubt you're going to want to fuck a vampire child, you need a woman Deacon, not some little girl that's going to scream and cry everytime you get near," Mercury's words were dangerous and true, he was never going to have a fun time with a vampire child if she was going to kick and scream, but her seductive ways weren't getting to him this time; he was hungry, craved the flesh, the youth and even the beauty of this young little child.

"Leave Mercury, " he stated very calmly, which almost disturbed her, because she knew if he had warned her a second time, it wouldn't be too kind. She jumped off the wall, her boots hitting the floor and she left the room with the kind of attitude he surely enjoyed in a woman.

The door closed and Deacon lay there, mind a bit wrecked by the unexpected arguement, almost too wrecked to continue with what he had planned for her. "Fuck!" he cursed and just that one word, that one tone sent several chills across her bare flesh and her eyes opened in seconds. She couldn't recall where she was, or remember how she had gotten here, everything just seemed like a dream, but this, this wasn't a dream.

The cold atmosphere of the room got her to shield her own body from his eyes, with the help of the sheets. She was scared and very nervous and embarassed that he had actually saw her body clotheless. "Hey, no need for that, let me look," he could tell she was nervous, she was shaking and looking away.

Slowly, Deacon enclosed the warm gap between, and one claw dipped in through the opening of the covers, carefully pulling it from her body. His silver blue eyes wandered and his lips curved and that gave her one chance to take a peek at just how beautiful and very dangerous Deacon Frost really was. "Lay down," he had the covers removed and her body was revealed to him all over again, as her little hands went up to hide her perky breasts. She was self-conscious, always have been because of how small she was; and it was almost a dream that he was craving to touch such a small girl like her.

Sophia had no idea why she was doing it but she did, she obeyed his words, afraid if she didn't, he'd hurt her. Deacon smiled above her, getting to his knees. "Good girl," he commented, bringing a hand to grab her head and brush through her thick dark hair. His cold fingers tangled through the hairs, but it wasn't anything she didn't enjoy, his touch was soft.

"Lay still, I won't hurt you if you do, kay?" he grew close to her face, his fingers still lost in her hair. Sophia nodded her head and removed her hands from her breasts. He enjoyed that.

The next thing the vampire did was graze his cold lips against hers. That spooked her a little but it was okay, and her hands fled back to her breasts so paranoid, so afraid. Deacon noticed and carefully climbed over top of her, cautious of his weight. "Ah, ah ah," he took a tight hold of her wrists with each hands and forced them above her.

She instantly grew afraid, her heart was racing against his own chest, and he let out a startling growl but by the expression he currently held, it was quite pleasing to him. "I can't hold back, I need this babe, so I'll give you a choice," he began, and as the fear of him on top of her, holding her down became more stronger, so did the throbbing pain in the front of his leather jeans; Deacon made sure she felt it and it made her body jerk. "One, I have my way with you, or two, I wrip your neck open and drink you dry, what is it going to be, sweet thing?" he let one of his hands glide across her dark cheek, kissing her lips, sucking on her bottom lip.

Sophia's nose wiggled from the tickling sensation of the free dangling hairs in her face, and before she could even move ther lips, Deacon let them go with a sweet smack and let their eyes meet. "What's it going to be?" he was growing impatient and she could tell; he was becoming severely grabby, and she was wiggling, hoping to be free from his demanding and slightly painful grip.

She didn't know; she'd rather live than die from a creature like him, but she wouldn't like to be the play thing, doing whatever she's told, she was better than that, but there was no other choice, and trying for an escape would get her killed by any of the lurking bastards.

"You can have me, please just don't hurt me," she felt her entire body tense up and her muscles clench at the thought of him doing things to her, touching her, feeling her up when she's asleep and taking what was left of her innocence. At the response, Deacon smiled using a palm to brush back his hair. He eyed her over once before his lips crashed hard in to her plump lips and broke through with his eager tongue. Sophia tried to push in defense but it was the fear that was doing that, she didn't mean to.

He smelled amazing; almost a little bit like Tommy but the scent was much more intoxicating and powerful. While he occupied himself, so did Sophia; she let her free hands sneak out from beneath their bodies and carefully with not much thinking, she traced his cold pale back with the very tips of her fingers. Deacon automatically stopped what he was doing, and put a hand around her neck, not too tightly but tight enough to frighten her. "What do you think you're doing?" he cocked his head, feeling the fucking hairs flap carelessly in his eyes, as the hunger inside grew strong.

He could feel her pulse in his fingers and the middle of his palm. Sophia wiggled beneath him, using her own hands to claw at his.

"I-I was-was only trying to feel you, p-please don't hurt me," she begged, straight up pleaded for a forgiveness of some kind, any kind and that's when that rude glare left his face and turned in to something more seductive and sexual, with an eager hand carefully inching towards her little breasts.

She thought and he felt. She trembled and he stroked. That night he took away her youth, her innocence; that's what she was made for though, whenever he needed to melt away some sexual frustration, she was there, and whenever he needed a drink, she was there to please him.

**.**

Heading for the balcony at Deacon's side, Sophia caught a glimpse of him; it was what was left of Tommy Slate. He was standing over the edge of the pool, looking out in to the night, watching all the city lights flash and flicker, beside Mercury.

Just looking at the back of him made her heart sink. She missed him and missed being around him. She was Deacon Frost's property now, the bastard was insane, and she knew everything he was up to. Becoming the 'king' or whatever the fuck it was " La Magra"; he was obsessed with it, but she missed her simple human life, here she was beat if done little wrong, and fucked when she didn't want it. She was scared of Deacon Frost, she was very scared and stuck to him for as long as she's alive and breathing.

Closing his laptop, Deacon looked straight in Sophia's view and caught her watching, staring at the new blood-sucker, Tommy Slate. Mercury's new fuck-toy and vampire slave, the one she was with the day he took her, he was upset and it showed when she found herself messing up and turned to look up at him from the ground. God she was like a fucking animal, sitting by his feet, where ever the fucker went she was at his feet.

His nostrils flared and he gnawed dangerously on his thumb. She never liked seeing him like that, in fact it was the first time she's seen him so inraged. "Stand up!" as soon as he on his feet, he snapped his fingers and she was up just like that, standing short beside him, in a tiny black tank-top and white hip-hugging skinny jeans. She was the cutest thing they've had in this place and Deacon wasn't about to let the little broad get away, he had her wrapped around his finger, and even as Quinn had his moments, staring like a drooling mutt her way, he barely paid any attention to that, but he got furious when that fucker Tommy was around.

As Deacon and Sophia left, Tommy turned around just before they were gone and recognized her. He didn't say anything about her, but he knew her.

Mercury turned to look up at him and touched his face. His bronze color wasn't all the way gone, he was pale, just a slight touch but not much. "What's the matter?" her palm was cold, so cold. Damn he missed the human life, he missed feeling the warmth of the sun, he missed everything there was to know, to love about being a human.

But he still continued to obey and love Mercury, his lover. "Nothing," he smiled and went in for a sweet kiss.

.

Back inside, Deacon went back in to his bedroom and shoved Sophia to the floor, leaving her breathless. She whimpered as she looked up at him, scared and yet full of anger. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, but in Deacon's eyes, she messed up big time. "So, you have the hots for that fucker, huh, don't feel anything for me anymore, baby!" he growled, walking towards her slowly, intimidating her with every word that passed his lips, and the quiet patter of his shoes hitting the floor was also just as frightening. Sophia continued to scoot herself backwards, looking down at the cut across her left ankle where he had fed upon. "N-No I don't, you always hurt me, how can anyone f-feel anything towards a freak like you?" she began to stand her ground, just a slight hint of a smile on her lips, which was totally illegal in his book; she barely remembered the last time she tried to protect herself against him; doing that only made things worse for the poor girl and sooner than she knew, too quick for her to piece together, she was on the bed, belly-faced down with a cut lip, a bruised arm, and a black eye. Deacon managed to hit her a few times in the sides, damaging her ribs, but they were fine, sore but fine.

He was gone when she woke up.

.

Sophia dreamed about her father while she blacked out; she remembered his smile, his beautiful tan eyes, and those, oh my god, those pearly white fangs. Tears were found on the pillow; was she like her father, was she a day-walker like him, what the fuck was she?

**::**

**E/N: There was the update and I hope it was good! Blade was finally introduced, well in a dream but still introduced and I will post up an image of Tommy Slate, forgot about that, well I hope it was good like I said before, I tried my best with this, got to stop talking see ya!**


End file.
